


Goodbye

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kuron Didn't Deserve What He Got, Season 6 Ripped My Heart to Pieces, Season 6 Spoilers, Shiro Knows This, all of the feels, eulogy, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Shiro has some words for the clone that helped give him a second chance.**Season 6 SPOILERS**





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 ripped my heart out, you guys. Seriously. I cried. I almost never cry, but I was full on sobbing. I felt so bad for Kuron, the poor guy was fighting Haggar for SO LONG and then he just....he didn't deserve that kind of end. He was a human being and he was trying. 
> 
> Ugh. 
> 
> I just had to write something for him. Hope you like it.
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

“Was this what you were looking for?”

“It's perfect Coran, thank you.” Shiro gave him a small smile, taking the item carefully and holding it to his chest.

Coran gave him an understanding smile. “Let me know if you need anything else.” He said quietly.“Anything at all.”

“I appreciate it.” Shiro’s smile felt tight, like his skin was too small to stretch into anything genuine.

He turned on his heel, leaving Coran to his work on plans for a new castle. They were currently camped out on a nearby planet, trying to get some much-needed rest. Shiro was tired. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep for a thousand years.

But there was something he had to- no, _needed_ to do.

He carefully made his way through the purple trees towards the area they had left the lions. He carefully avoided the others gathered around a campfire, chatting about how exited they were to go back home. Allura was interested in hearing more about their planet and customs. Shiro would join them, but not yet. He wanted to be alone for this.

Black was a warm rumble in the back of his mind, beckoning him onward. Okay, maybe not completely alone. Her eyes were already alight by the time he reached her, head crouched down to ground level for easy access.

Shiro stepped towards her, taking a moment to place his new right hand gently on her nose. She purred quietly, and the sensation of fur shifted beneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes with a sigh, letting his forehead rest on the cool metal for a few doboshes.

“Okay.” He whispered, stepping back as she opened her mouth for him to enter.

The cockpit was the same as he always remembered, the glowing purple lights strangely calming in the quiet of the night. He ran his hand along the side of the walls as he made his way to the pilot's chair, footsteps echoing on the metal floor.

He’d been a part of her, for a time. Sometimes, it still felt strange to have a physical body again. Maybe one day, that would stop bothering him and he would truly be himself again.

As he reached the console he paused. Black had turned off her eyes, leaving the screens blank with the Voltron symbol. He smiled. It was fitting.

Shiro slipped into the pilot's chair, cradling the precious item in his lap. He leaned back, closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. He wanted to do this right. _He_ deserved that much from Shiro.

“Thank you,” He said softly, voice trembling already. “I know it was hard for you but thank you.”

Black rumbled her agreement, the sensation of warmth and camaraderie wrapping around him like an electric blanket.

“I appreciate everything that you did. Making your way back to them with everything you had and doing everything you could do help. I know you struggled. You fought her every day. It was a battle in silence, but you did it.”

Shiro could feel the memories in his own head. The constant, throbbing pain behind his eyes, searing through his skull for _hours_. Days. Months. He couldn’t remember the little things, like how he usually cut his hair or which side of the bed he slept on.

And beneath the stabbing painpainpain- fear. He didn’t feel like himself.

Shiro’s fingers tightened around the object as he took a deep, shuddering breath. “Without you they’d probably be dead. You’ve done so much. You sacrificed so much. I just want you to know that I saw it. _We_ saw it.”

He leaned forward, placing the Paladin Shiro from the Monsters & Mana game onto the dashboard of Black’s console. The console rippled slightly, warping just enough to hold the figure in place forever.  

Black’s sorrow swept through him, mirroring his own. It swirled and mingled with the love she felt for her paladins. And he had been one of them.

“You gave me another chance at life. I can’t thank you enough for that. I-" Shiro choked on sob as a tear slipped down his cheek to splash onto the controls.

The figure stared back at him, standing tall and proud.

“You were a true paladin. I know that’s all you wanted. It’s all I wanted too. She might have had you for a time, but in the end, you were yourself.”

Black shook slightly, the Voltron logo replacing itself with the vitals on all the other paladins. All of them alive and well because of a clone. Because of their friend.

It hurt Shiro to know that they would never fully understand what it had been like for this clone. The one clone out of thousands that made it to his family.

But Shiro knew.

“In the end I couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry.”

Shiro leaned forward, curling in on himself as the tears continued to track down his face.

“I’m sorry.”

He could feel the wetness on his skin, a part of him knowing this was a body that didn’t belong to him. A body he only received at the cost of someone else. It was a debt he could never repay. All he could do was this and it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, sinking his head into the crook of his arms as Black keened in his head.

“Goodbye.” He whispered.

Beautiful fanart by [skydarko](https://skydarko.tumblr.com/)!!

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest thing for me is to think that the others may not ever know how hard Kuron fought for them. They'll just believe he was Haggar's spy that entire time and think "good riddance" and that hurts. It hurts me so much. T.T
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
